Stand up
by G1GGL3Z1597
Summary: Far from an act... or is it? Why did Jade stand Tori up?
1. Stand up

Stand up

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Sorry i had to delete this. I was rereading and its some mistakes i don't like and it messes up the story.

"Can I get the check please?" I say to the waiter has he walks past. He just nods and walks away. I single tear falls and another one and they just keep coming. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't believe I actually believe all that shit she told me. I knew she was never going to change. She could have at least called or texted me letting me know she wasn't coming instead of making me stand there for an hour waiting for her.

"Here is your check." He comes back placing the check on the table. I wipe my tears but they keep coming. I pay the bill grabbing my purse and leaving. I finally got my driver's license so I have a car now. I get to my car drive home crying and the damn song 'I don't wanna love her by Brinck' is on.

**I don't wanna love here**

**I don't want her in my life**

**I don't want her near me**

**But she's so deep inside**

**I don't wanna love her no**

**I just want to fly away**

**But broken wings don't fly**

Hate this damn song. I growl and turn off the radio. I hate her so much. I hate her as much has she hates other stuff. Sorry I don't hate her I'm just hurt and angry.

**Hey how did the date go with Jade?-Cat**

I look at the phone and I start to cry again. When I get to a red light I text back.

**She stood me up :'(-Tori**

**I'm sorry, do you want me to come over?-Cat**

Damn she texts fast.

**No it's okay.- Tori**

I finish that text just in time before the light changes I toss the phone into the passenger seat. I drive home in silences as I think about all the sweet things Jade as said to me and how sorry she was for all the messed up things she's done to me in the past and how much she liked me. Something was telling me to not to trust her and to say no to this date but I've dreamed of getting a goodnight kiss and to go on more dates but Jade crushed my dreams. I wanted more date, more kisses goodnight, more of Jade. I wanted to be Jade's girlfriend.

"Damn it!" I scream jamming my foot down on the brakes and banging my hands against the steering wheel. So glad I'm at home. "FUCK!" I scream again getting out the car hot tears running down my fast as I walk to the door. I jam my key into the lock twisting and throwing the door open.

"Hey sis how did your date go with the devil?" Trina laughs from the couch.

"She stood me up!" I yell at her and she stops laughing. I run up the stairs slamming and locking my door. I throw myself face down crying my eyes out till I finally can't cry anymore and go to sleep.

LINE BREAK

I walk into school not with the same peppiness I have every day. I'm dressed in a black hoodie and black skinny jeans I look towards Jade's locker and there she is making out with Beck. They got back together something Jade would do. It hurts but I can't cry anymore. I have no more tears. No more crying over Jade. I tear my eyes away from them both and go to my locker. I get my locker open talking everything I need for class.

"Hi Tori." I hear the soft voice of Cat beside.

"Hi." I say barely audible as I continue to get my books.

"Hey Tori why so dark girl?" Andre' asks sounding kind of amused. He and the other don't know about the Jade thing. Just Cat. I don't answer him I just continue to get my things.

"Hey guys." I hear Beck voice and I don't even need to look to know that he has his arm around Jade. Andre' is the only one who greets them. I look at Cat and she isn't even looking at them.

"Hey, can you guys tell Rex that if a girl you really like and got to know stands you up you it doesn't mean she doesn't like you." Robbie says and I kind of tense up at what he says.

"It doesn't. It means she's a cold hearted bitch with no feelings." I say angrily slamming my locker and walking away leaving the shocked guys and a knowing Cat and Jade.

LINE BREAK

"Okay my lovely pupils let's get started." Sikowitz says coming in through the window drinking out of his cocoanut. I'm sitting in the back of the class slumped in the chair. Andre' looks back at me from the front of the class with a concerned expression. I've been getting those along with wired looks as to why I'm all dull today. Cat as been comforting me all day. Robbie along with Beck has been giving me the same looks as Andre' and Jade I won't even look at her. "Tori and Jade on stage." Sikowitz says and I take my time getting on stage while Jade is already up there waiting impatiently.

"Any day Vega." Jade growls and for the first time today I look at her with so much hatred. Her face changes from annoyances to shock and is that…. Fear. Good she should be scared.

"Wow Tori never seen that look before." Sikowitz says looking just asks shocked as everyone else in the class. "Okay well anyway today you two will be talking in each other's arms. When I say in each other's arms I mean," He stand in the middle of Jade and I pulling us close together. "I really mean in each other's arms. but you will not be talking about something that makes you want to be in that person's arms." Everyone in the class is looking at Sikowitz like he just grew two heads. "Come on." Sikowitz says ignoring the looks he was giving and pushes Jade and I closer then I want to be. Jade shrugs nonchalantly wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling our bodies together. I hesitantly wrap my arms around her neck. I don't even look at her I just rest my chin on her shoulder and she does the same.

So long I've waited to be in her arms and now I don't. It hurts so bad having to be forced like this when we could have done it last night.

"Why?" I ask angry clearly showing in my voice.

"Why what?" She ask faking confusion.

"Why did you stand me up?" I ask right out. I know no one in here knows it's for real besides Cat.

"Because I wanting nothing to do with you." I tense up and it shows. Did she mean that?

"Do you mean that?" I ask feeling the tears in my eyes. I thought I didn't have any more.

"Yes, I want nothing to do with you. I hate you so much." The tears finally fall and I pull away quickly getting off the stage, grabbing my bag, and leave out the classroom. I hear some of the others call my name but I don't answer or stop. I walk out the school going to my car. I see my friends come after me but there to slow because I'm already in my car and pulling away. I don't know where the hell I'm going but I'm going somewhere far away from here and Jade.


	2. How it started

How it started

Disclaimer: I don't own

Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites.

Enjoy

This whole Jade bullshit started after she let do the Platinum music awards. We became really close. We started talking like normal friends, hanging out just us too, having movie night together, and going out to teen night clubs. We were acting like we were friends forever. Our friends thought it was cool that we were finally getting along. Of course Jade was still a gank to me but it was just playful banner. Over the weeks her playful banner wasn't just being a gank she was flirting with me.

If I said something that could have a negative meaning to it she would change it to that. I didn't mind, it was fun, it was harmless. The harmless flirting changed from changing my meanings when we talk to full out flirting with me. Not even flirting she was pretty much coming onto me.

Just so you know us going out those weren't dates those were us hanging out.

When we would go out to a movies she would have her arm around my shoulder and people would think we were a couple. At times she would kiss the side of my head while were waiting in line to order our snacks in stuff for the movie. Our she would turn me so that we were face to face her arms around my waist and mine around her neck. We would talk and she would just be placing random kisses anywhere. We kissed many times. never a kiss goodnight. Every time we went to the movies we would find two seated seats. If we were watching a scary movie she would wrap her arm around me and hold me close because I was scared.

Sometimes I would bury my face in her shoulder and she would wrap both arms around me. We were so close I could have been on her lap. At times we wouldn't even watch the movie we would be making out. But she started it. It would just be pecks at some random time then she would deepen the kiss and BAM! Were making out in the movie. I loved every minute of it. Now I hate that I did it.

During the times we would hang out she would tell me how sorry she was for being a bitch and that she wanted something more. She wanted to be more then friends and after that she asked me out on a real date. That was the happiest day of my life. Then we the day finally comes the bitch stands me up and I'm left looking stupid.

"Hey Tori." I hear Trina at my door she knocks quietly. Right now I'm just in my room looking at the ceiling thinking about how stupid I am for falling for all that shit she said. Trina pushes the door open all the way peeking her head in. "You okay?" She ask in the same quiet tone. Yeah I'm fucking great the girl that said she wanted more with me asked me on a date then stood me up and the things that makes me even more great is she says she hates me! I don't answer I just look at the ceiling. "Your friends wanted to know what happened today." Trina says sitting next to me on the bed. My phone has been blowing up all day with text messages and phone calls. It got so bad that I had to turn my phone off. "What did happen today?" She ask looking at me with concern.

"She said she hates me." I say plainly. Shock and sympathy shows all over Trina's face.

"First she stands you and then she says she hates you. That doesn't make sense because a few weeks you two couldn't be separated." Forgot to tell you Trina knew too. Trina doesn't trust Jade. She told me to be careful. I should have listened. I brushed her off thinking Trina was just didn't like Jade and because she was Trina.

"You were right I should have listened." I say and Trina sighs shaking her head.

"I didn't want to be right. I was actually happy for you. I liked seeing you smile. Jade put that smile there and I wanted to keep seeing it." She says sounding sincere. A tear falls and Trina reaches over using her finger wiping it away. For a self centered Diva she is a really good sister when she wants to be.

"Thanks." I say quietly and another tear falls. It's starting to hurt again. Damn you Jade. Trina lays down beside me pulling me to her. I bury my head in her shoulder and a sob racks my body till a lot more soon follow. I hold onto Trina tight scared that she might disappear. She shushes and rubs my back. I cry myself to sleep again dreams getting filled with Jade's lies.

LINE BREAK

"Hey Tori are you okay? What happen yesterday? We've all tried calling and texting but your phone was off." Andre' says coming to me while I'm at my locker. I don't answer and before I know I'm surrounded by my friends along with Jade who is clinging to Becks side. Can't believe she got back together with him.

"I just didn't feel like being here." It's not a lie. It just isn't the full truth.

"Tori that's a lie and we all know it." Andre pushes it and grip the locker door so tight my hand starts to hurt.

"I'm not lying." I say keeping my anger under control.

"You look like the wicked witch over there in all that black." I slam my locker grabbing Rex off of Robbie's hand using all of my strength and I rip his head off before going to the garbage can and throwing him away.

"REX!" Robbie cries in terror has he runs to the garbage and gets him our falling to his knees and crying trying to put his head back on.

"Tori what was that for? I know Rex is annoying but that wasn't necessary." Beck says coming up beside me placing a hand on my shoulder. I give him a 'Don't touch me' look and he takes his hand off backing away in the surrender. He is the main one who really shouldn't be talking to me. I look at the rest of my friends. Andre' looks scared, Cat as a face of understanding, Beck looks confused and shocked, and Jade isn't even looking she's playing with her phone while sipping at her coffee. I look back at Robbie who is still crying on the floor trying to put Rex's head back on. I don't know what came over me. I guess me being compared to the person that caused me so much pain pissed me off. I'm nothing like her but by me ripping off Rex's head makes me just like her.

"Robbie." I call his name and he looks scared. I crouch down next to him and he flinches. "I'm sorry. Give me Rex and I'll go get him fixed." I say as softly has I can. He hesitantly hands me Rex and I get up going to my locker putting him away. "Sorry again." I say walking away to my first class. At least I can apologize for hurting someone that I care about other than her.

LINE BEAK

"How you doing?" Cat ask sitting next to me at my locker. We have a free period and I'm working on some other homework.

"Okay." I say honestly. Not good not bad.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I hate that Jade did that to you." She says scooting closer to me.

"Yeah me too."

"I think you should go out on a date." Cat says and I frown. The last date I went on I got stood up.

"No thanks." I say as I finish working on one of my homework assignments and going to the next.

"Tori not all people are the same. Many guys and girls would kill to go on a date with you." Cat says bumping my shoulder. It's true. I've been asked out on a lot of dates but I said no because I thought Jade was for real. I nod and she I see her smile.

"Okay." I say looking over at the smiling Cat.

"YAY!" She squeals before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug that is very much needed.

"Thanks Cat." I say really smiling since all this happened.

LINE BREAK

"Hey your Tori right?" Some guy ask coming up to me while I'm at my locker. I look to my right and I see a browned haired, green eyed, nice smile, and body pretty boy.

"Yea and you are?" I ask.

"Brandon Cartwright." He says holding his hand on out giving me a friendly smile. I remember him.

"Do we have any classes together?" I ask taking his hand shaking it.

"No we don't I've just seen you around and from what I hear your pretty cool." He says and I smile.

"Thank you I've heard of you too. You have the good boy look but the bad boy attitude. You were the one who egged Dickers car." I say and he gets a smile of pride on his face. Yeah that was him.

"Yeah, his still trying to figure out who did it." He says and we both laugh. "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" He ask. I don't answer right away. So much is going on inside my head right now. Thinking about Jade standing me up. I don't want a replay of that.

"I would love too." I say and the smile on his face gets bigger.

"Cool, great. I'll pick you up at 7. Give me your number and I'll give you mine. You can text me your address." He says pulling out my phone. I pull mine out and we switch phones. I put my number and address in his phone before we switch back.

"I put my address in there too."

"Okay cool. I can't wait for tonight." He says happily and walking away. once he walks away Jade comes into view and she's giving Brandon the look of death. She looks over at me but that looks leaves and a new one comes on. I don't know what it is but I have never seen it on the face of Jade West. She looks away going back to her locker glaring at it. What the hell was that look? Was it …. Guilt? Jade is never guilty about anything. Everything she does, she does it without a care in the world. No feelings attracted. I don't care; she made her choose to stand me up. She should feel guilty for lying to me. Guilty for everything she has ever done and said to me. Whatever I have a date tonight that I need to focus on. No more crying over Jade.

Review plz


	3. Double Date

Double Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Here you lovely readers go. I am truly grateful for the reviews and favs. They make me the happiest person in the world.

First time doing this shout out thing bare with me;

**langsohryu****- Thank you for thinking my story is interesting.**

**nekneknek****- Thank you so much for pointing those out. And thrust me it's as nothing to do with family.**

**FufuTheFallenAngel****- Please don't die. I need your wonderful reviews. **

**SKRowling****- Thank you for everything. You are a really big wonderful help.**

**screwyoureality****- Thank you and here you go!**

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS**** – I like to try a few different things.**

**Newsies73****- Thank you for loving my story. And I like a pissed off Tori too. Yes she does have every right to be pissed. I would be too.**

** .Influence.25**** – The wait is over**

**Jeremy Shane**** and ****alex02**** and LucilleReina- Thank you**

**Reiko Hanako**** And ****mttmercado****- Beyond happy that you both really wanna know why Jade did what she did. I know the others are too but you guys are really making it known.**

**thatjorifeeling****- Some other stories I read they make Trina I bitch but I wanted to make her pretty cool but still Trina at the same time. Yeah, brothers can be a pain. You don't have to wait anymore. Here she is.**

**jori4alwayz- Your review really made me smile. Thank you so much for making me your fav and for loving my stories. That means so much. You thinking I'm a legend put a cheesy smile on my face. Thank you so much.**

**Again everyone thank you all so much for the awesome reviews.**

Enjoy!

**Hey, is there a certain way I should dress?-T**

**Causal, we're going somewhere fun- B**

I smile at the phone as I think about what Brandon has planned for tonight.

**Oh I hope you don't mind double dating-B**

I frown in confusion at the text message. Double date? With who? Whatever I just wanna enjoy my date with Brandon.

**It's fine-T**

I send back quickly before putting my phone on the charger and going back to my clothes picking out something for tonight.

"Tori!" Cat squeals as she burst into my room bouncing like a little kid. Note to self; Lock bedroom door.

"Hey Cat, what are you doing here?" I ask. Looking through my jeans.

"Came to help you pick out an outfit for your date." Cat says coming beside me looking through my tops.

"Thanks Cat." I say finding dark blue faded skinny jeans.

"Here wear this top." Cat says handing me a happy bunny shirt that says you go girl and don't come back. I laugh when I look at the shirt.

"No Cat I can't wear that." I say laughing.

"Okay here." Cat says putting the shirt back and handing me another one that says '**I've given all the right pieces of me to the wrong person. The thing I love and hate about it is I got those pieces back.' **That is so true. I did and I love that I got those right pieces back but I hate it at the same time. I wanted her to have it. I wanted Jade to have it. I take the shirt, jeans, my bra, and underwear before going to the bathroom.

"Taking a quick shower you can hang out or whatever." I yell to Cat from the bathroom who gives me a quick 'Kay Kay.' After my shower I put on my clothes. "Now to do my hair." I say coming out the bathroom to Cat sitting in the middle of my bed Indian style watching SpongeBob. She looks over at me and smiles.

"You look so pretty. Now let's get your hair dry." Cat says pulling me to the makeup table and immediately blows dry my hair. After she finishes drying my hair we flat iron and curl my hair just a little. I look at myself in the mirror and I look good. I have just the right amount of makeup on. I finished getting ready just in time because the doorbell rings letting me know Brandon has arrived. I look out the window and it's him. I turn around looking at Cat with a huge smile. "Go get him." Cat says and I laugh pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for everything Cat." I say happy that Cat is here to help me with all of this.

"You're welcome. Oh and just so you know I will be here when you get back." Cat says and I laugh grabbing my cell phone putting a few bucks in my pocket and running down the stairs. The doorbell rings again and Trina opens the door. Oh no.

"Well hello. I'm Trina Vega Tori's hot older sister and you are?" Trina asks making a face that she thinks is sexy but she just looks funny.

"Huh Brandon, is Tori here?" He asks looking like his trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hey Brandon." I say moving Trina out of the way so I can get out the door.

"Oh this is your date," I told Trina about my date and she's happy for me. We both nod. "Oh okay well you better take care of my little sister and mark my words if you do anything to hurt her I will find you and cut your dic-,"

"Trina!" I cut her off quickly. I look at Brandon and he looks a little scared. Wow Trina really scared him."Thank you Trina I will call you on my way home." I say giving her a quick hug.

"I mean it Brandon." Trina calls to us as we get to the car. He has a black drop top don't know what type of car it is but it's nice.

"Wow your sister really cares about you." He says looking relieved. As he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Yeah, had a rough few days." I say thinking about Jade but I quickly push those thoughts away. I need to enjoy myself with Brandon.

"Oh well that was the past. Today is not going to be like the rest of your days Kay?" He says looking over at me smiling then back at the road.

"Kay." I say looking over at the brown haired boy. He is so hot.

"Good. I have the perfect song." He says smiling really big and pushing some button on his radio and the song 'Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae,' comes on. Yep this is the perfect song. He turns the radio real loud and we both start singing along.

**Uno **

**Dos**

**Tres**

**Had a really really messed up week**

**7 days of torture **

**7 days of bitter**

**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me**

**She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her**

**La, La, La**

**Whatever**

**La, La, La**

**It doesn't matter**

**La, La, La**

**Oh well**

**La, La, La**

One this part Brandon and I start to sing to the top of our lungs.

**We're going at it **

**Tonight, Tonight**

**That's a party on the rooftop of the world**

**Tonight, Tonight**

**And were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it**

**But watch how good I fake it**

No need of faking here.

**It's alright, alright**

**Tonight, Tonight**

I look over at Brandon and his all into the song. This is an awesome way to start a date. When the next verse starts I throw my hands up dancing and singing in my seat.

**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumping**

**Keep the beat up lets drop the beat down**

**It's my party**

**Dance if I want to**

**Let it all out**

After that part Brandon and I both 'Whoa' as loud as we can. The next verse comes up and we start singing each other.

**It's you and me **

**We running this town**

**And it's me and you and were shaken the ground**

**And aint nobody go tell us to go **

**Cause this is**

**THIS IS OUR SHOW**

We start singing even louder than before.

**Whoa, Whoa, Whoa**

**Come on**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**All you animals**

**Whoa, whoa, Whoa**

**Let me hear you now**

**Oh, Oh, Oh**

**Tonight, Tonight**

**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**

**Tonight, Tonight**

**And were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**

**I don't know if I'll make it**

**But watch how good I fake it**

**It's alright, Alright**

**Tonight, Tonight**

When the song ends Brandon and I are cracking up. I am surprised the police did not pull us over. I'm glad they didn't because we're having such a good time.

"Brownie points for the way you started this date off." I say out of breath.

"Anything for a pretty girl who had a few crappy days." He says just out of breath as me flashing me an amazing white smile. The rest of the ride we sing and dance in our seats having a good time. We finally pull up to Nozu.

"The other daters are already here." Brandon says making remember that we are on a double date. We get out the car heading inside.

"Hey guys over here." A familiar voice calls to us and I look to where the voice came from and it's BECK AND JADE! This can't be happening! I don't want them to be the other daters! I can't believe this! You just lost all your brownie points Brandon!

Brandon starts to walk towards the table but I'm stuck in that same spot. I am most definitely going to have to fake it tonight just like the song said.

Brandon stops walking when he notices that I'm not moving.

"Hey you okay?" He asks placing a gentle hand on my shoulder looking concerned. I just nod forcing a smile letting him lead us to the table.

"About time you guys got here." Beck jokes standing up and shaking hands with Brandon.

"Sorry man was making my girl feel better. She had a rough few days." Brandon says and I notice Jade tense up. He called me his girl.

"Oh yea, Tori you did look like you were going through a little something. I was going to ask you but after you ripped Rex's head off and almost killed me with the look you gave me I backed off." Beck says laughing.

"You ripped some kids head off?" Brandon asked shocked. Beck, Jade, and I start to laugh at the shocked look on Brandon's face. "What?" He asked confused.

"Rex is a puppet." I say and Brandon looks embarrassed. OMG he just blushed and it was the cutest thing. "Aww you're so cute when you blush." I coo leaning over placing a soft kiss on his cheek and I notice Jade tense up again looking down at her phone glaring at it.

"Come on." Beck says moving gesturing for me to sit next to Jade. Oh hell no. No thank you. It's bad enough she's here so I refuse to sit by her.

"Let me take the opening. Weak bladder." I say and Brandon just nods sitting next to Jade. Oh Thank goodness. I don't want to be around her or close to her.

"We didn't order yet. We were waiting for you guys." Beck says looking over his menu. Brandon and I do the same.

"Welcome to Nozu I'm Jin and I will be your waiter today. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" We all place all orders before handing Jin our menus.

"So do you guys wanna do a little karaoke?" Beck ask gesturing to the act that is up now. Today at Nozu is about love, heartbreak, being over the person you love or like all that stuff. This sucks. Brandon this your fault. Okay I know I can't blame him he didn't know. Today is just not my day just like the rest.

"Hey Tori why don't you sing a song?" Brandon says nudging me.

"No thank you." I say not really in the mood to sing. All I wanna do is get as far away from Jade as possible.

"Aww come on Tori what about a duet with Jade like last time." Beck throws out and Jade's head shoots up from her phone and my eyes go wide.

"No thank you. I'll just sing by myself." I say and I get weird looks from Beck and Brandon as I stand up.

"Let me out." Jade says and Brandon moves out letting her out.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom first." I say heading towards the bathroom. I feel somebody behind me but I don't pay any attention to it.

"Vega." Oh hell. So much for not being around her. I walk into the bathroom holding the door before her. "Tori." She says my first name and I turn around and look at her.

"What?" I ask not wanting anything to do with her. Jade looks me over and she lands on my shirt and she frowns. Yeah, I gave you pieces of me and throw them back in my face. I truly thought she was the right person but I guess I was wrong.

"Did you set this up?" Jade asks and she's angry out of nowhere.

"Did I set what up?" I asked confused and surprised at her sudden anger.

"This double date bullshit. Do you think I want to spend my night with you and your boy toy all night?" I'm hurt at her words. But anger takes over me too at her trying to blame me.

"Fuck you Jade. I didn't set this up. So don't try and blame this on me. Brandon told me that we were going on a double date he didn't say who. If I knew it was with you and Beck I wouldn't even be here right now. I don't want to be around you at all. Especially after you stood me up." I snap at her and she looks hurt and guilty at the last part. We aren't talking were just looking at each other. This is the longest we've been around each other in forever.

"I'm sorry." She chokes out and it shocks me. Did she really just say sorry? I look at her confused for a second as to what she's sorry about till I really think about it for a second. She's sorry for standing me up.

"Sorry is never there when you need it." I say to Jade walking around her out the door. I needed that sorry the same night she stood me up but I never got it. It's too late to apologize. I have the song I want to sing. I go to the DJ guy and as to sing 'White Horses by Taylor Swift.' I get on the mini stage and look to where my date, Beck, and Jade is who just came back to the table. The music starts to play and I see Jade immediately recognize the song. I close my eyes and start to sing this song to Jade.

**Say you're sorry**

**That face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you needed it to**

**As I pace back and forth all this time**

'**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on,**

**The days drag on**

**Stupid girl**

Something I am. A stupid girl for falling for Jade.

**I should have known,**

**I should have known**

**I'm not a princess **

**This aint a fairy tale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This aint Hollywood**

**This is a small town**

I open my eyes and look at Jade on this part because it's so true. Jade and I lock eyes as I start to sing.

**I was a dreamer**

**Before you went and let me down**

Before she looks away I see the sorry and guilty look in her eyes.

**Now it's too late**

**For you and your **

**White horse**

**To come around**

Jade finally looks back at me and I start to sing again. These next words of this song are so true.

**Baby I was naïve,**

**Got lost in your eyes**

Those stupid blue eyes that I love so much. I can't seem to get them out of my head.

**I never really had a chance**

**My mistake **

**I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings **

**Now I know **

I start to sing the course again and I feel tears in my eyes threaten to spill. I'm looking at Jade as I sing but I make it look like I'm looking somewhere else. I close my eyes tight pushing the tears back before I open my eyes again looking back at Jade.

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging forgiveness**

**Begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted**

**But I'm so sorry**

**Cause I'm not a princess**

**This aint a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find some one**

**Some day**

Jade has this 'no' look on her face. Like she doesn't want me to find someone else.

**Who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world**

**That was a small town**

**There in my rearview mirror**

**Disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now**

After I sing that part the tears finally fall and I close my eyes

**Oh whoa**

**Whoa**

**Whoa-oh**

**Try and catch me now**

**Whoa-oh**

**It's too late**

I open my eyes looking back at Jade as the tears continue to fall singing the last part softly.

**To catch me now**

The song ends and everyone stands up clapping and cheering. I smile looking over seeing Beck and Brandon clapping and smiling and Jade looking down at her lap frowning. I wipe my tears and I walk off the stage going back to the table.

"Tori that was great." Brandon says pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah you killed it up there." Beck says hugging me too.

"Thanks guys." I don't even think before I seat down next to Jade and I accidently bump into her making her jump and look up at me with water blue eyes.

"Nice job Vega." She compliments softly giving me a small smile before looking back at her lap.I see a tear fall in her lap. I hate seeing her upset and I hate myself for caring but I can't help it it's who I am. It's what I do. I care for people. Even the ones who hurt me.

"Thanks." I say softly.

"Here is your food. And nice work kid." Jin says as he sits down our food.

"Thank you." I say. Well we eat and talk. I don't talk to Jade at all even if we are sitting right next to each other. Every movement her or I made we would brush up against each other making me feel me all tingly. I try to scoot as close to Brandon as possible but no matter how close I got to Brandon we would still touch.

"That was great, what's next Beck?" Brandon ask after we finish eating.

"We should go out to 'Teen'." Beck suggests. That's a teen club. The name makes its obvious.

"Fine with me. What you think girls?" Brandon ask.

"Whatever." Jade grunts.

"Fine with me." I say forcing a smile.

"Okay let's go." Brandon and Beck pull out their wallets paying the bill and we leave.

"Hey Beck how about you and Brandon ride together and Tori and I follow you guys." Jade suggests out of nowhere and I'm shocked. Why would she suggest something like?

"Huh, Okay is that cool?" Beck ask Brandon and I. No it's not cool!

"Fine with me, Tori?" Brandon ask after a few seconds of me not talking. NO!

"Yeah I guess." I say hesitantly. Jade takes Beck's keys and we head to his car in silence. She unlocks the doors and we get inside. She starts the car and we wait till we see Brandon go by and we follow. We're quiet. No words are being said. I'm looking out the window seeing the lights go by.

"Tori." Jade calls my name and it scares me a little because her voice is so soft.

"Hmm?" I respond back but don't look at her.

"You really did do good back there." She says and I almost smile.

"Thanks." I say no tone in my voice.

"We need to talk." She says and I tense up. I saw that coming. I knew she wouldn't just suggest we ride together for nothing.

"About?" I ask dumbly still no tone.

"Tori don't play dumb." Jade says sounding like she's getting upset.

"Talk about what Jade?" I ask finally looking at her and she looks over a me for a split second before going back to the road.

"What are you doing with him?" Jade says sounding like she's trying to keep her anger down.

"What type of question is that? He asked me on a date and I accepted." I say looking at her like she has another head.

"Why?"

"Why do you care? You lost your chance when you stood me up." I bark at her and she glares at me but it goes away and that sorry look comes back.

"Tori I really am sorry." She says sounding pleading.

"Jade I don't care about your sorry I already forgave you. I wanna know why?" I ask the million dollar question. She doesn't say anything she just drives. "Jade." I call her name and she looks over at me then back at the road.

"I'm sorry." She says again.

"Why Jade? Why did you ask me out if you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me? Why did you stand me up?" I ask and the tears just fall as I asked questions that I asked myself every night since all of this happened and I never got an answer.

"Damn it Tori! Ease up with the questions!" Jade yells slamming her hand against the steering wheel.

"I deserve answers Jade! I waited there for you! Lying to myself; Saying that you would come and that you were running late! But you weren't running late you! You didn't come like you said you would!" I yell back at her and the tears are just flowing. Nothing is going to stop them now.

"I wanted to be there! I did! I was there before you! I was in my car and I watched you go inside with the biggest smile on your face. I was happy because I knew I did that. I was glad that I made you happy it was something I wanted to do for the longest time. I was going to come inside but fear stopped me." Jade says the last part quietly and tears are now falling from her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask

"Of hurting you. I knew once I went in there that was it."

"You make it sound like a death sentence." I say getting angrier.

"It is! For your heart and mine. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend. We would have been together and I knew sooner or later I was going to do or say something to fuck shit up and hurt you. Breaking your heart breaks mine." Jade says and I'm touched. Her saying all of this pisses me off but makes me want to smile.

"If you haven't noticed Jade you already broke my heart! We could have talked about this!" I yell angrily at her. Jade just pulls over turning the car off and slams her head against the steering wheel before she looks at me with her mascara running down her face.

"Don't you think I know that Tori! Seeing you like this now hurts me! Spending all that time with you, kissing you, everything being around you made me fall for you more. I wanted more just like you did. I love you Tori." Jade just shocked the hell out me. She loves me! Oh my god! Jade loves me! "Tori please say something." Pleads and I don't answer I just look at her. Till anger washes over me again.

"Fuck!" I scream unlocking the car door and getting out. I can't do this. I can't.

"Tori!" Jade calls after me. I hear the car door close and I hear her feet thumping against the ground coming after me. "Tori." Jade grabs my shoulder stopping me.

"You can't do this Jade! You can't tell me you love me after you say you hate somebody!" I say sobbing as I start walking away again.

"Tori please stop!" Tori!" Jade yells grabbing me again and stopping me.

"What!" I yell and she just pulls me into a loving embrace. She holds me tightly and I hold her right back crying in the crock of her neck. "So stupid." I cry hitting Jade's back.

"I know I'm sorry baby." Jade says holding me tighter kissing the side of me head. "Tori." Jade calls my name after I few seconds of just holding each other. On the side of the road I wonder how people are looking at us. They probably think we're crazy, but I don't care. I pull my head out of her neck and we just look at each other. She reaches up and wipes away some more fallen tears. "I really do love you Tori." Jade says and she leans down pushing her lips softly against mine. God I've missed this. Her lips against mine. Body to body. I feel her tongue poke my bottom lip and I let her in right away. Our tongues caress each other has I tangle my hands in her hair has she holds me tighter. Keeping me firmly against each other. As we kiss I see lights coming this way and they shouldn't. I try to pull away but Jade just follows kissing me harder. The lights are right on us and Jade still won't let me get away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Talk about a deer in headlights.

Review please.


	4. Just Great

Just Great

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story This chap is shorter then the rest but this is a good place to stop. Yes I'm still working on 'If we were a movie'. I'm almost done with that chap. Thank you guys for the reviews and favs.

Enjoy!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yells a feminine voice. Jade finally pulls away. Jade and I are looking at the car trying to make out the woman but the headlights are blinding us. The voice walks closer so that we can see them and I have no idea who this woman is.

"Mom!" Jade yells and I jump a little at the outburst. Wait MOM! "What the hell are you doing here?" Jade yells angrily.

"I don't worry about me! What are you doing on the side of the road kissing a girl?" Not trying to be rude but that is the dumbest question ever and it's even dumber that she just answered her own question.

"You do realize how stupid that sounds don't you? You just answered your own question." Clearly Jade doesn't care about being rude.

"Don't get smart with me. Now get your ass in the car!" She demands and Jade just stands there giving her the 'Yeah right' look. "Now Jade!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You lost that right a long time ago. Let's go." Jade says grabbing me by my wrist and back to the car.

"Jade, don't walk away from me." I hear her mom come after us and she spins Jade around quickly. They're staring into at each other's eyes looking like they want to kill each other.

"You walked away when I was five." She sounds so hurt and angry. Her mom gets a look of remorse.

"Jade I'm-"

"Jade I'm sorry but I didn't have any other choice." Jade mocks her mom rolling her eyes. "I've heard it all before. You're like an annoying song stuck on replay." She scoffs before she pulls me to the car. Her mom is now the one looking like a deer in head lights. A sorry deer in head lights. Jade and I don't speak as we pull around her mom and head back on the road. Now that I think about it where the hell is Beck and Brandon? I thought they were going to be the ones in that car. My heart felt like it was going to break my rib cage and come through my chest and land right in front of me.

I look over at Jade and she's glaring though the windshield. She's holding on so tight to the steering well it looks like her hand is about to start bleeding.

"Jade." I call her name softly.

"Don't ask I don't need you trying to help right now." She says coldly and I flinch a little. I stare at her for a minute hurt before I look out the window. I thought she changed. Not changed but wouldn't push me. Well at least wouldn't be so Jade towards me. I feel a tear slip out and a hand grab my hand that's sitting on my lap. I look over at Jade and she glances at me before looking back at the road. "I'm sorry." she says quietly. I nod and she brings my hand to her mouth kissing the back of it. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just don't wanna talk about it. She's not important but you are." She says making me smile really big. She leans over once we hit a red light and kisses me softly. She pulls away and we both start smiling like idiots.

"Do you think the guys are wondering where we are?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Who knows but we are going to make them worry even more because we aren't going to go to 'Teen' were going to your place." She says looking over at me winking.

The rest of the night should be fun.

Review please.


	5. Perfect

Stand up

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

So sorry guys it took forever to update. I updated this story first because to me it's easier to focus on. My other ones need my full attention and I wont get that with family over. Not saying this one doesn't need to be focused on its just a lot easier for me to write. Always I wanted to put something up for Jori week. Anywho Enjoy!

Perfect

"What about Beck and Brandon?" I ask as we pull up to my house. I look and see no ones home. Mom and Dad are never home and Trina is probably out with her "friend." I don't see Cat's car she must have left, probably something with her brother. Sometimes I want to meet her brother other times no thank you.

"What about them?" She answers my question with one of her own as she turns the car off and gets out.

"Eventually they will figure out that we are gone, and you still have Beck's car." I explain gesturing to the car has we head to my front door.

"Whatever." Is all she says. Once we get to the door I take my keys out to unlock it when I feel hands on my waist and boobs against my back.

"Jade." I moan out a little when I feel her soft lips on my neck kissing it softly before sucking. I try to put the key in the hole but I can't focus with Jade's hands roaming my body. I finally get the door open after a few failed tries. I turn in Jade's arms to try and push her away but I fail as she pulls me against her kissing me hard. I moan against her when I feel her hands grab my ass and my arms instantly wrap themselves around her.

I'm kind of taken out of the kiss when I hear the front door close and the lock click. I was so caught up in our kiss that I didn't notice Jade back me into the dark house. I pull away from the kiss to catch my breath but it's taken away again when Jade's lips attach themselves onto my pulse point making me moan loudly and hold onto her tighter. She sucks harder squeezing my ass harder.

"Jade." I moan her name again nails digging into her back through her shirt. She growls against me bites my neck before kissing back up to my lips. The kiss is more passionate, as she pushes her tongue in my mouth making me moan against her and I feel her smile. I push away from her forcefully, almost falling but Jade catches me laughing.

"Easy there Tori, I need you in tip top shape for what I'm about to do to you." Her voice burrs, full of lust and my boy shorts get drenched. I look at the Goth goddess only able to see her in the dark thanks to the little moonlight coming in through the blinds. She gives me a sexy smile before she takes my hand and leads me upstairs to my room.

Once we make it there, she closes and locks the door. My room is dark too only light is the moon light shinning onto my bed. I turn back to Jade, and I am met with lips on mine. Her hands wrap around my waist. She pulls me close has she backs me up to the bed. I feel the back of my legs hit the bed and sit. Jade pushes against me a little letting me know to scoot back. I get to the middle of the bed and Jade lays on top of me never breaking the kiss. She rests on her forearms has she place herself in between my legs. I tangle my hands in her hair kissing her passionately.

She pulls away both of us breathing heavily has we try to catch our breath. I look up at her and she's beautiful. The moonlight shining on her makes her pale skin glow. She sits up sitting on her heels taking her shirt off tossing it away. My eyes go wide at the sight. We have never gone pass clothes. We made out but never had sex and I'm kind of scared.

"You don't have to be scared Tori. I'm not going to hurt you." Jade's voice is soft and reassuring. I feel a little more comfortable but that nagging scared feeling is still there. I just nod and she smiles leaning back over me her black hair falling over her face. She reaches up pushing her hair to the side before leaning all the way down connecting our lips again. I wrap my arms around her moaning when she starts to suck on my bottom lip. She smiles pulling away.

"Unhook my bra." She whispers teasing my lips. I run my hands up her back unhooking her bra slowly looking at her blue eyes the whole time. I go to her shoulder pulling the straps off. She sits up so I can pull it all the way off. I moan slips out of me at the site of the round mounds in front of me, the moonlight making them even more beautiful. I look at Jade's face and she smiles taking the bra and tossing it off the bed.

"Your beautiful." I breath out from underneath her has I reach up placing gentle hands on her fit pale stomach. I run them up about to touch her breast but fear takes over again. I'm about to take my hands away but Jade holds them in place.

"It's okay." She whispers letting my hands go. I nod before I continue what I was doing. My hands go up to her breast squeezing them gently. She lets out a soft moan arching into me a little. A smile of pride makes its way onto my face. I feel proud of myself that I just made Jade West moan. I do it again a little harder and she moans louder making my smile bigger. "Wipe that smile off your face Vega." She weakly hissed at me. Jade grabs my hands making me sit up causing me to be face to face with the 'girls'. Jade grabs the hem of my shirt looking at me for permission and I nod. She gently pulls the shirt over my head tossing it away. She bites her lip, as she looks at my half naked top half.

I start to feel self conscious trying to cross my arms over my chest but Jade stops me.

"Don't." she grabs my hands locking them with hers has she leans down making me lay back down. She puts my hands over my head keeping our hands locked together has she kisses me. As we kiss Jade's hands slip from mine going down my hands, making it to my face, caressing my cheeks before, they go down my neck making their way down to my covered breast. I moan loudly against her once I feel her hands on my boobs massaging them. I feel her smile against me has she massaging more. I arch into her moaning her name quietly. She pulls away from the kiss has her hands feel for my bra clip. "Lazy." She says making me laugh a little. I'm wearing a front snapping bra and Jade hates those.

She gets my bra undone releasing my boobs from the restrains. I lift up so Jade could take the bra off. She tosses it somewhere in the room before she pushes me back down. She runs her hands on my stomach before getting to my breasts. I close my eyes moaning enjoying the feeling of her soft hands on me. Her hands disappear making me frown but are replaced by something MUCH better. Jade's boobs against mine. Body to body. Our bodies mold together fitting together perfectly. I open my eyes looking into her pretty blue ones. So much love in those eyes. She leans down pecking my lips before she starts to kiss down my body.

Her lips get past my collarbone going to my breast kissing the top of both. I moan quietly enjoying the feeling. I've never been touched like this before and this being my first time it feels amazing.

My eyes slam shut and Jade's name dies on my lips as her mouth wraps around my nipple sucking gently. Her other hand massages and tweaks my other nipple. Arch into her feeling her smile against me has she lets my nipple go making a popping noise has she switches giving the other the same treatment.

Jade continues her journey down once she finishes making love to my boobs. She makes it to my jeans and I tense up sitting up quickly pushing against her shoulder.

"Jade I've never done this before." I say quickly my voice coming out small in scared. Jade leans into me kissing me soft and slow.

"Don't worry Tori. I promise you I will stop if you want me to." The tone in her voice lets me know she meant what she just said. I nod and she kisses me again laying me back down. I feel her hands start to work on my jeans getting them undone as she kisses on my neck sucking. She starts back down my body getting back to my jeans pulling them down. I lift up letting her pull them all the way off. She drops them off the bed before pushing my legs wider apart resting in between them. My breathing picks up once she starts to place light kisses at the top of my underwear.

Her hands run up my stomach making there way back to my boobs massaging them has she kisses my lower lips over my underwear. My hips buck into her involuntarily, moaning loudly. I look down at her has she kisses my lower lips again. She looks at me smiling against me has she brings her hands back down to pull my underwear off but I stop her. She looks at me confused and I smile sitting up.

"You have to many clothes on." I whisper against her lips she smiles kissing me. She pulls away climbing off the bed unbuttoning and unzipping her pants pulling them down along with her underwear. My eyes roam the perfect body looking at her in awe. If Jade was a animal, she would a white tiger, because there aren't many of them left and their one of a kind. Just like Jade. She gets back in between my legs hooking her fingers inside my underwear pulling them off. I lift up before laying back watching has Jade sits back on her heels and eyes my body.

"Gorgeous." She whispers before she lays back on top of me every inch of our naked bodies touching. We look at each other with so much love and want.

"I love you Jade." I finally say it. I've been wanting to say that for the longest but I was scared that she didn't feel the same. Now that I know she feels the same I'm not scared anymore.

"I love you too Tori." With that our lips touch going into a heated passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly. She leans to the left to rest on her forearm has her right hand goes down my body making its way down to my lower lips. I tense up once I feel her finger part my lips. She keeps kissing me softly has she starts to rub my little bundle of nerves slowly. I moan against her holding her tighter. She rubs a little faster pulling away from the kiss her lips hovering over mine. She stops rubbing running her finger down my slit making me moan again. I close my eyes loving the feeling.

She gets to my hole and I tense up again. This is it. I'm about to lose my virginity to Jade West. I really hope I don't regret this.

"Tori," she calls my name making me open my eyes and look at her. "I really do love you." Right after she says that she slides her finger inside me meeting resistance but pushes a little more finally taking what was mine and making it hers. I hold onto her tighter turning my head to the side squeezing my eyes closed tightly has I feel the pain shoot through my lower half unable to catch my breath. She doesn't move letting me get used to feeling. She just kisses my neck softly.

I finally open my eyes turning my head back to hers looking in her eyes. "I'm ready." I say finally getting used to the invading finger. She leans down kissing me has she starts to move her finger inside me. She swallows my cries of pain and pleasure going a little deeper but keeping the slow pace.

"You okay?" She asks and just nod moaning again not able to get any words out has pleasure starts to take over. She leans down kissing me again has she starts to speed up her thrust inside me making me arch into her. Moaning her name against her.

"More." I moan out and she slowly slides a second finger inside me. My nails dig into her back and she hisses in pain fingering me faster. The pain is long gone and pleasure has fully taking over. So many pretty colors flash behind my eyes has I feel her fingers work there magic. Her thumb pushes onto my clit rubbing just has fast has her fingers going in and out of me. I feel her lips on mine again pushing her tongue in my mouth has she straddles my thigh and starts to rock against it. I gasp at the feeling of her wet heat against my leg. She starts to rock against me matching the way she's thrusting inside of me moaning loudly against me.

Our cries of pleasure gets louder when she speeds up going deeper inside me curling her fingers hitting my Gspot. I start to feel this strong amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach as I start tremble in pleasure under her feeling myself close. She continues to rock fast and hard against me has she keeps hitting my Gspot with each thrust of her fingers.

"Cum for me Tori." At her words my walls clench tightly around her fingers. My nails digging deeper into her back, my mouth opening in a silence scream, arching into her Cumming hard. Jade is close behind making me feel her juices all over my thigh. Jade's name finally fails off my lips has she helps me ride it out slowing down her fingers. She slowly rocks on my thigh helping herself ride it out. We both go limp against each other breathing heavily. Her face in my neck kissing me softly. She slowly pulls her fingers out of me making me sigh feeling empty without her inside me. She takes her face out my neck looking at me smiling.

I smile back at her reaching up pushing a stray hair behind her ear cupping her cheek pulling her face closer to mine. She leans the rest of the way down kissing me softly filled with so much love and passion.

"Jade. Was. Amazing." I say in between kisses. She laughs pecking my lips again.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" She asks looking at me worried.

"No it was perfect."

Review please.


	6. Day After

Stand Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

Day After

I start to wake up slowly to a slight achy good feeling between my legs. I feel pressure on top of me smiling once I finally open my eyes seeing black hair covering my chest. She stayed. I was scared once I woke up in the morning she would be gone. I smile even more taking one of my hands off her back moving her hair out of her face and she's beautiful. Awake and asleep.

After Jade and I made love we just held each other talking a little before we finally fell asleep. Jade didn't want to move because she said I was comfortable and she liked being on top. We know that. She said she'd be damned if I ever top her.

"It's really creepy when you stare at someone while they sleep." I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and I finally noticed that I was staring at Jade the whole time and didn't even notice.

"Sorry." I finally respond back a little embarrassed.

"It's okay I like the attention." Jade says cockily and I roll my eyes laughing a little. Jade turns her head so that she's looking up at me. She smiles up at me has she pushes herself up so that our lips touch in a soft sweet kiss.

"Good because I like giving it." I respond back against her and she smiles pecking my lips before she finally sits up on her heels stretching. My eyes go wide and my smile gets wider has I get a perfect view of Jade's naked top half. I see Jade smirk, winking at me. She leans down kissing me again before she climbs off the bed stretching with her back to me. She takes the ponytail holder off her wrist pulling her hair up in a messy bun showing me the scratch marks I left on her.

I crawl to her and sit up on my knees wrapping my arms around her kissing the marks on her back.

"What are you doing?" She asks sounding amused.

"Don't these hurt?" I ask ignoring her question running my hands over the marks.

"No, not really," She turns in my arms smiling. "Might get a tattoo of scratch marks on my back and make it say 'Tori was here.'" I laugh rolling my eyes.

"That would be kind of sexy." I say pulling her into another kiss. As we kiss Jade's cell phone goes off. We both groan as she pulls away finding her jeans on the floor pulling her cell phone out her pocket picking up.

"Hello?" Her eyes go wide. It must be Beck. "Oh last night…. We went back Tori's place because we lost you guys…. I didn't feel like calling….. Whatever just come get your car…. Bye." She hangs up sighing loudly.

"Jade?" She looks at me. "Beck?" I'm not asking if it was Beck on the phone. I'm asking if she's going to break up with him.

"I shouldn't have gotten back with him. I was just using him and I shouldn't have done that." Using him? "Using him to make it seem like I didn't want you." Okay I get it now. I flop back on the bed. "I have to break up with him. I don't have the same feelings for him any more and it's not fair leading him on like that." She finishes running her fingers though her hair sitting next to me. "What are you going to do about Brandon?" I shrug.

"That was just a date. It's not like were together. He's a nice guy and all but not for me." I look over at her. She smiles and I smile back.

"We should shower and get dressed before Beck gets here." She says getting off the bed. I go to my closet grabbing a towel and giving it to Jade.

"You can go first."

"Oh no, lets save water." She smirks grabbing my hand and we go into the bathroom.

LINE BREAK

Once Jade and I finish our shower we get dressed and go downstairs waiting. My phone vibrates in my lap and I see Cat's number. I smile picking up.

"Hey what happened to you last night?" I ask remembering her saying she would be here when I got back.

"Well my brother forgot to take his special medicine and he was standing on top of the roof naked singing the national anthem." I'm speechless. At least I was right about it being something with her brother. "Tori?"

"Oh Yeah still here. That's...wow." I don't think anyone knows how to respond to something like that.

"Yeah so how did it go last night? Who were the other daters?"

"Beck and Jade." Jade looks over at me when I say her name and I just smile at her and she narrows her eyes at me like she's trying to figuring out what I'm talking about.

"What? Really? What happened?" She rushes out sounding shocked. Before I could answer the doorbell rings.

"Cat I'm a have to call you back." Once I hang up Jade has already let Beck in. He tries to kiss her but she moves he head to the side making him kiss her cheek and he looks confused and slightly hurt. Jade comes back sitting next to me and Beck sits in the armchair. I'm staring down in my lap and it's really awkward. Jade points to Beck's keys on the table and he grabs them.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asks Jade.

"No I have a way." She replies back.

"How? Tori can't drive and you don't even like Trina." I feel Jade's annoyance rising up and I move away from her a little.

"I'll just call Cat."

"Why are you staying?" Jade sighing loudly and she lays her head back on the couch groaning.

"Maybe because I want to hang out with Tori. Why the hell are you asking so many questions? And how did you even get here?" She barks at him her anger and annoyance starting to show.

"Me." Jade's mom walks in and both of our eyes go wide before Jade's are filled with anger.

"I'm asking because I'm trying to put the pieces together. Last night you asked for you and Tori to ride together, then you ditch us going back to Tori's place, the girl you claim you rather get hit by a bus then to hang out with, and yet you're here not even letting your 'boyfriend' give you a ride home cause you want to hang out with her." He points to me at the end.

"The fuck is your point?" Jade growls through gritted teeth and it scares me.

"Are you and Tori sleeping together?" Once that question leaves his mouth the room gets filled with cold silence. Everything freezes. Jade nostrils are flaring her breathing is picking up and she is squeezing the couch cushion so tight I'm scared it might rip.

"Jade." Her mom's voice breaks the silence and Jade's head snaps towards her. I can't see Jade's face but I'm positive that she ripping her mother apart with her eyes. "Answer the question."

"I don't have to answer shit." Her voice is full of venom.

"Is it true Jade? Are you and Tori sleeping together?" Beck asks and Jade turns her attention back to him her blue eyes cold.

"Is it true your sleeping with Alyssa?" Beck's eyes go wide. Oh Shit! "I'm not stupid Beck. And I looked through her phone. But I didn't have to go through your phone to figure that out. Miss Alyssa has a big mouth and an even bigger Slap page. A lot of pictures of you two that includes a bed. Oh and I most definitely loved the video." She says the last part in a fake cheery voice. At this point we all have wide eyes and Beck looks like a fish because he keeps opening and closing his mouth. "I thought so now you both can leave, Beck were over and yes Tori and I did sleep together. Last night." She admits. Many emotions flash across Beck's face from angry to hurt. I look over at Jade's mom. She's emotionless just looking at Jade before she just walks out. Beck takes one last look at Jade and I before he walks out.

I look over at Jade and she's calming down. I sigh laying my head back on the couch closing my eyes. This morning was not what I expected.

"Tori." I open my eyes looking over at Jade who grabs my hand caressing he back of it with her thumb. "Even though this morning sucked last night was the best time in my life." A smile crosses my face and I lean over kissing her passionately. "Love you Vega."

"Love you too West."

Review please.


	7. AN

A/N

Okay Everyone I haven't been working on my stories because 1. I have a major writers block and 2. School has been wearing me out. Please forgive me. So I know for sure I will be finishing Real House, 1 plus 1equals 3, and Bully. Only one I've having problems with is Stand up. I don't know if I should leave it where it is, keep going, or make a squeal. What do you guys think?


End file.
